Petrosilus Zwackelmann (song)
"Petrosilius Zwackelmann" is a song from the German movie "Der Räuber Hotzenplotz" from 1973 about the evil wizard Petrosilius Zwackelmann and his ability to perform magic by snapping his fingers (which he only possesses in the movie). Lyrics German Original Petrosilius Zwackelmann zaubert, was er zaubern kann. Er zauber-schnakelt heute dies und das, das Zauberschnakeln macht ihm Spaß. Wenn Zwackelmann mal schnakelt, da zwickt sich's und da zwackelt's. Begegnest du Zwackelmann, kann es passieren. Er schnakelt und schon gehörst du zu den Tieren. Ein Schwein oder Esel, ein Rabe, ein Dackel. Drum hüt' dich vor Zwackelmann's Zaubergeschnakel. Ein Schnakler nach rechts öffnet Fenster und Türen, ein Schnakler nach links bringt das Feuer zum frieren. Auf Luft macht er Silber, aus Gold macht er Dreck. Zwackelmann: Das Zaubergeschnakel ist mein höchster Zweck. Petrosilius Zwackelmann zaubert, was er zaubern kann. Er zauber-schnakelt heute dies und das, das Zauberschnakeln macht ihm Spaß. Wenn Zwackelmann mal schnakelt, da zwickt sich's und da zwackelt's. Doch Zwackelmann's Zauberkunst, die ist verzwicket. Das ist es, was Zwackelmann schrecklich bedrücket. Zum Beispiel will's ihm auf den Tod nicht gelingen, dass Schalen durch's Zaubern vom Erdapfel springen. Nun muss sich der mächtige Zauberer quälen, die Schalen selbst von den Kartoffeln zu schälen. Denn Nudeln und Graupen und Grütze, oh Graus... Zwackelmann: Die hängen mir längst schon zum Halse heraus. Petrosilius Zwackelmann zaubert, was er zaubern kann. Er zauber-schnakelt heute dies und das, das Zauberschnakeln macht ihm Spaß. Wenn Zwackelmann mal schnakelt, da zwickt sich's und da zwackelt's. Da sitzt er, der Zwackelmann, krumm wie Stoffel. Und schält, statt zu zaubern, 'ne dicke Kartoffel. Zwar würd er ich lieber 'nen Dienstboten halten, zum Drecksarbeit machen und Garten gestalten. Doch er müsste dumm sein, schön blöd zum Verhauen. Als Zauberer kann er nur Dummen vertrauen. Ein Schlauer käm' ihm viel zu leicht auf die Schliche. Zwackelmann: Da hock' ich schon lieber allein in der Küche. Petrosilius Zwackelmann zaubert, was er zaubern kann. Er zauber-schnakelt heute dies und das, das Zauberschnakeln macht ihm Spaß. Wenn Zwackelmann mal schnakelt, da zwickt sich's und da zwackelt's. English Translation Petrosilius Zwackelmann conjures what he can conjure. He magic-snaps this and that, magic-snapping is fun to him. If Zwackelmann snaps, it tweaks and it zwackels. If you meet Zwackelmann, it can happen. He snaps and then you belong to the animals. A pig or a donkey, a raven, a dachshund. So beware Zwackelmann's magic-snapping. A snap to the right opens windows and doors, a snap to the left causes the fire to freeze. Of air he makes silver, of gold he makes dirt. Zwackelmann: The magic snapping is my highest purpose. Petrosilius Zwackelmann conjures what he can conjure. He magic-snaps this and that, magic-snapping is fun to him. If Zwackelmann snaps, it tweaks and it zwackels. But Zwackelmann's magic art is tricky, this is what puzzles him so. For example, he isn't able to make peels jump off potatoes via magic. Now the great wizard has to bother, peeling the peel off the potatoes himself. Cause noodles, and groats, and pearl barlies, oh horrible... Zwackelmann: I'm fed up of! Petrosilius Zwackelmann conjures what he can conjure. He magic-snaps this and that, magic-snapping is fun to him. If Zwackelmann snaps, it tweaks and it zwackels. There he sits, Zwackelmann, crooked like a boor. And instead of conjuring, he peels a big potatoe. He would like to have a servant though, for doing the dirty work and design the garden. But he would have to be stupid, rather stupid for beating. As a wizard, he can only trust stupid ones. A smart one would find out his things too easy. Zwackelmann: Therefore I rather sit alone in the kitchen. Petrosilius Zwackelmann conjures what he can conjure. He magic-snaps this and that, magic-snapping is fun to him. If Zwackelmann snaps, it tweaks and it zwackels. Category:Music Category:Villains' songs